Squall de la Guarda
by Agente del Yosh
Summary: Squall esta muerto, pero, no del todo.
1. La muerte de Squall

Disclaimer: niguno de los nombres o personajes descritos me pertenece.

1- La Muerte de Squall:

Era un buen día como ningún otro, era un día tan hermoso que todos los demás días sentían asco al pensar en este. Squall Leonhart se había despertado, peinado y bañado (todo el combo), salio a la carretera y allí observo como todas las cosas buenas sucedían:

- Lindo día, es hermoso, las flores florecen, las aves cantan, el sol esta brillante…Rinoa esta sin sostén y olvido cerrar la ventana…erg(aparta la mirada), es uno de esos días tan bellos que no quieres volver a casa...- dijo Squall observando el hermoso panorama-…LO ODIO CASI TANTO COMO LA NAVIDAD.

De repente un trolebús salio volando a una velocidad inimaginable y lo golpea.

- aaaaa¿aaaa?- suspira- uf, eso estuvo cerca, A VER SI TE FIJAS LA PROXima…

Squall estaba flotando, observaba a su propio cuerpo bañado en sangre y a todos sus amigos llorando por el. ESTABA MUERTO.

- …

- No seas llorón- de repente todo se oscureció y una criatura oscura apareció de la nada, tenia una enorme capucha negra que no permitía ver su forma y llevaba consigo una guadaña.

- ¿eres la parca?

- MALDITA SEA- dijo la criatura poniendo su mano (la cual era esquelética) sobre su cabeza- sabes, tengo nombre es Metatron, CARAJO, SIEMPRE VIENEN DICIENDO QUE SOY LA PARCA, MALDITOS ESTOREOTIPOS, "flacucha y con una guadaña", puaj, esos racistas no saben que hasta un niño puede disfrazarse así, idiotas.

- Pero, "si eres" un flacucho echo de huesos.

- Si pero nunca notan mis alas- saca un par de alas negras y enormes- bueno, tu debes ser Squall Leonhart…

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

- Duh, soy la muerte, idiota.

- mmmm

- De acuerdo a tus archivos- saca un libro con las palabras "Muertes y Vidas" escritas en dorado- tu no debías morir hoy, digo, te arroyo un trolebús, esas porquerías dejaron de usarse en el siglo 19¿quien lo hubiera conducido, Matusalén?

- Y ¿que vas a hacer conmigo?

- Por mi te puedes ir al infierno de todos modos ya estas muerto, pero que desde que hice un arreglo con alguien cuyo nombre empieza con "Y" y termina "E", tengo que ofrecerte la oportunidad de volver.

- ¿Una oportunidad?

- Sip, veras, la mayoria de tus amigos van a morir esta semana, pero si logras evitar que cada uno de ellos o ellas mueran, te dejare volver a la vida o ir al cielo, si fallas aun que sea una, te mando directo al infierno, esa es mi regla.

- (suspira) esta bien, a ¿quien debo salvar primero?

- A Zell (apellido verdadero censurado) Dinch, va a morir por comer una salchicha podrida o algo asil.

- No me sorprende.

- Más te vale apresurarte y encontrarlo, su accidente sucederá dentro de unas horas y ten cuidado con las precensias demoníacas- se aleja volando.

- ¿Que precensias?

Sin tan siquiera responderle se alejo mas allá del horizonte y Squall pensó, "bien, primero me voy a su cuarto a saber donde diablos va a ser ese concurso", floto como fantasma hasta su habitación y allí lo encontró.

- Squall, snif, juro que ganare por ti.

- Como si comer perros calientes fuera un homenaje- dijo cuando encontró un panfleto que decía que el concurso iba a ocurrir en la plaza central de Balamb- Bien hora de irme- pero antes de que este pudiera moverse una mano giantesca y peluda lo agarro del tobillo y el callo al suelo- ¿que demonios?

- Precisamente – una persona enorme apareció detrás de el, no tenia ni orejas ni boca ni nariz, solo un enorme ojo en la cara, sus brazos eran enormes y sus manos increíblemente peludas- (este ser humanoide debe ser la precensia demoníaca que la Parca hablaba)- penso.

En algún lugar del inframundo:

- ¡ES METATRON, METATRON!

De regreso en la habitación:

- Tu, fuera de mi camino.

- No lo creo, el alma de Dinch es mia, pagara por lo que me hizo.

- En ese caso te detendre, digo, por alguna razon tienes las manos "tan peludas", fue un gran "esfuerzo" ¿cierto?- levanta su brazo- _FIRAGA-_ unas bolas de fuego golpearon al monstruo.

- Nada mal, _MEGA FULGOR_- un rayo de energia calorica fue disprado de su mano y golpeo a Squall- Mi nombre es Mundos, no te metas en mi camino- dijo mientras se alejaba.

- ¡Ese ataque, era, arg, era el de Bahamut!.

Squall se puso en pie y se movió lo mas rápido posible para alcanzar a Zell antes que ese monstruo, lo encontro en las afueras del Garden junto con Quistis:

- Zell, no deberías ir caminando, que pasa si un T- Rex te quiere matar.

- JA, cuando Squall murió me corono como el nuevo comandante del Jardín y no debes temer, pues mi función es proteger a las mujeres del odio del mundo exterior.

- Zell, no sabes ni amarrarte los zapatos, usas mocasines llamativos- Zell se sonroja.

- ¿Desde cuando te di el mando?

- Es un irrespetuoso a tu memoria ¿verdad?- dijo Mundos que apareció justo detrás de el- es por eso que le traje esto- una manada de 5 Tiranoaurios detrás de el- ATAQUEN.

Quiso detenerlos, pero no pudo, ellos simplemente pasaron y el al tocarlos los traspasaba. El primero se le lanzo la mandíbula a Zell.

- NO LO CREO, _Shoryuken_ (si esta mal escrito disculpen)- lanzo su puño lleno de flamas contra el cráneo de uno de los T-Rex- _Hadouken_- le lanzo la bola de energía a otro- _Shun Goku Satsu__- _Los últimos T-Rex desaparecieron por completo- Bueno, adiós, la comida me espera.

Squall quiso hablarle, pero Mundos lo golpeo en la nuca y callo inconsciente.

- Sabes, los dinosaurios no iban a matarlo, pero dieron suficiente tiempo para que "alguien" pusiera una salchicha en mal estado en su comida, nadie lo notara, JAJAJA.

Squall dormía lentamente cuando, soñó que estaba en un lugar oscuro como la noche.

- ¿Donde estoy?

Un ser alado como un ángel bajo donde el se encontraba, tenia piel morena, pelo color avellana y ojos oscuros:

- Buenas tardes, nop, usted no tiene por que estar aquí, váyase, pero antes, tenga, creo que le pertenece- le dijo sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo, era el sablepistola.

- Te extrañe viejo amigo.

En cuanto despertó se dio cuenta de que tenia que correr a Balamb, corrió, busco y rebusco cada esquina y plaza que pasaba, hasta que llego a su objetivo. Justo antes de que pudiera prevenir a Zell, Mundos se interpuso.

- Hazte a un lado Leonheart, no pienso permitir que te cagues en mi plan. El critico mi carne, ahora pagara.

- Hump, menos bla bla y más acción debilucha.

_MEGA FULGOR_- disparo el rayo pero Squall lo esquivo y saco su sablepistola (el cual empezó a brillar).

_- LionHeart- _antes e que Mundos pudiese decir algo, Squall la acuchillo mas veces de las que se pueden contar, después corrió donde Zell y como si todo estuviese en cámara lenta, Zell apunto de meterse el alimento en la boca- ZELL GALLINA ESTUPIDA, NOOOO.

- ¿Que, pero, esta salchicha esta ¡VERDE?- un juez se acerca.

- Es cierto, traigan al carnicero- el carnicero era igual a Mundos, pero con rostro humano.

- ¿Que demo…?

- Bueno, ya va 1- Metatron apareció de la nada.

- Ese hombre, es igual a…

- Los demonios no son criaturas horrendas que provienen del infierno, los demonios somos nosotros mismos, todo lo que odiamos sobre lo que nos rodea o lo que odiamos de nosotros mismos, también son todo lo que amamos corrompido por nuestra propia mano, es por eso que se dice que al ir al infierno uno se castiga a si mismo, pues son el reflejo oscuro de tu propia personalidad- dijo Metatron sin apartar la mirada de su libro.

- …entonces¿todos tenemos una contraparte demoníaca?

- Sip, pero no voy a discutir sobre eso, tu próxima misión será dentro de unos días, hasta entonces, Adiós.

Mientras Metatron se alejaba, Squall solo pensaba en una persona.

- Rinoa…

------------------------------------

Nota: espero que les guste, envien sus reviews. En cada capitulo voy a poner referencias a un juego, libro, anime o pelicula.


	2. Abuelito dime tu

2- Abuelito dime tu…

Squall se encontraba flotando por los cielos de Trabia, preocupado de que el próximo fuese alguien realmente importante, si fallaba al salvarlo haría del mundo un lugar peor y a la vez terminaría en el infierno.

- Nadie quiere ver eso suceder.

Y que si se trataba de alguien que amaba o alguien que odiaba, seria terrible ver morir a Rinoa, pero seria extremadamente divertido ver morir a Seifer, seria como una tragicomedia.

- ¿Por qué a ese pendejo de Cloud nunca le pasa este tipo de cosas?

- Por que el ya tiene fama promocionando su nueva película- Metatron aparece de la nada.

- Si, malditos ejecutivos. TENGO UN CONTRATO TAMBIEN, CARAJO, PARA QUE ME CONTRATARON SI NO VOY A SALIR EN NADA MAS QUE EN FAN-FICS Y UN MISERO JUEGO DE PLAYSTATION.

- Si bueno, tienes que…

- DIGO SOY UN SER HUMANO CON ASPIRACIONES TAMBIEN.

- Si, mira tu amiga Selphie…

- MALDICION, QUIERO TENER FAMA TAMBIEN, MALDITO PELITEÑIDO AFEMINADO, LA UNICA RAZON POR LA QUE TU JUEGO PEGO FUE POR QUE TU "NOVIA" FUE DISEÑADA POR PERVERTIDOS-(que quede claro que no tengo esa opinión sobre FF7, solo es un recurso)

- MIRA, HOY MARTES MUERE SELPHIE (realmente creen que se cual es su apellido real) TILMIT, POR VARIAS RAZONES:

1- UN DRAGON DE NIEVE.

2- UNA AVALANCHA

- BLA BLA ME CAGO EN CLOUD BLA BLA.

- Mira amigo, estoy tratando de ayudarte, tienes solo unas horas para salvarla asi que apresúrate.

- ¿En el ultimo capitulo dijiste que eran unos días?

- Sip, pero solo tienes una semana, así que con unos días me refería a solo un día y no me hagas ninguna escena- se va volando.

- Muy bien, según recuerdo, Selphie va a viajar a Trabia a dejar un cargamento de provisiones a los sobrevivientes. A si que a ir al Ragnarog (el juego que se dio en América Latina es el de habla inglesa, por ende les ruego que me envíen los nombre de algunos personajes en español).

Squall logro divisar a la nave Ragnarog a lo lejos, dentro venia Selphie, como es de esperarse Squall observo bien cada movimiento de su amiga para ver si no cometía un error como siempre. Todo parecía ir bien, de hecho, era un día muy bonito, el sol casi nunca brillaba en Trabia.

- Como me hubiese gustado que Squall (cierra sus ojos y una lagrima se desliza en su mejilla), viera esto.

- Selphie…- Squall no sabia que su amiga lo quisiera tanto, jamás pensó que alguien tan alegre derramase lagrimas por un amargado como el.- desearía poder sostenerte y decirte que también te extraño y… ¡CUIDADO CON ESE DRAGON!

Un enorme dragón blanco apareció de frente a la nave, Selphie logro evadirlo a tiempo, el dragón no se puso muy contento y le lanzo llamas blancas, los escudos de la nave se dañaron y no soportarían otro ataque como ese. Selphie activo las torretas y disparo en contra del dragón, las balas rebotaba de su piel y el dragón en una expresión de burla le saco la lengua, Selphie disparo los misiles que entraron dentro de la boca del dragón y explotaron, sin embargo el dragón eructo un poco de humo e hizo una risa burlona.

- Suficiente- saco su _sablepistola_ y ataco a la criatura.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo, fantasma¿Por qué te interpones en mi camino?- dijo una voz macabra dentro del dragón y una figura femenina salio de este- pero, si es Squall Leonheart, eres muy guapo, no te pareces en nada a tu versión demoníaca, bueno excepto en el físico, tu espíritu es mas noble- dijo la que era obviamente la versión demoníaca de Selphie.

- Tu ¿quien eres?- le dijo apuntándole con su sable.

- Soy Selphie, tontito¿quien mas?- dijo una mujer igual a Selphie pero con unos pequeños cuernos en la frente y con humo negro saliendo de su boca en lugar de aliento.

- Tu, demonio¿Qué quieres con Slephie?

- Bueno, quiero jugar con ella¿sabes lo aburrido que es estar sola en el infierno, Adel demoníaca me dijo que lo mas divertido era torturar a tu misma versión humana.

- Hump, bien, en ese caso:_ Renzokuken_- Squall le lanzo sablazos al mismo tiempo que apretaba el gatillo, se podían observar explosiones en todas las direcciones intentando quemar a la Selphie-D (para no decir demoníaca).

- Vamos¿eso es todo?- dijo ella apuntándole con el dedo- en ese caso, _Reigun- _le disparo un rayo que lo golpeo en la frente. Squall grito de dolor mientras caía al abismo blanco.

- No, no voy a perder- alzo vuelo y sintió como si unas alas se abrieran en su espalda.

En algún lugar de Balamb:

- Rinoa¿te encuentras bien?

- Si, es solo que…juraría que…

De regreso a la acción:

Squall se lanzo al ataque y logro hacerle daño activando el gatillo y quemándole la cara.

- ¡mi rostro!.

- Deja en paz a Selphie- dijo apuntándole nuevamente con su sable.

- …jajaja, solo bromeaba- su cara estaba como si nada- de acuerdo la dejare en paz por el momento, pero el dragón no.- el monstruo voló a toda velocidad hacia la nave, decidido a impactarla, Selphie salio de la cabina del piloto y con sus chacos en mano salto lo mas alto que pudo y le lanzo un golpe directo en la frente al dragón, la criatura se tambaleo y callo en la nieve.

- JA, no te vuelvas a meter con la gran Selphie, ahora a volver a la nave…- Selphie se la había olvidado que había saltado fuera de esta y ahora iba en picada a la nieve.- jeje, creo que debo planificar mejor las COSAS- dijo y golpeo un tumulto de nieve que le detuvo la caída- bueno, AL MENOS TENGO MUCHA NIEVE PARA JUGAR- agarra un poco, hace una bola y se la lanza al dragón.- bueno, espero que te portes bien, adiós.- el dragón se despide de ella moviendo una garra.

- Jaja, Selphie, eso me agrada de ti, siempre le vez el lado bueno a todo.

Selphie camino muchos kilómetros y con Squall siguiéndole los pasos observando que esa demonio no se le acercase. Fue entonces que llego a una gran montaña y Selphie se puso alegre ya que después de estas estaba el Jardín. Camino bajando la montaña con gran ilusión cantando a canción de…

- Abuelito dime tu…bla bla bla…abuelito dime tu…

- Alguien ha visto demasiada televisión- pensó Squall.

De repente una bola de nieve la golpeo en la frente, otra mas grande igua y otra y otra hasta que por fin se convirtió en una enorme avalancha.

- AY DIOS, NO¿POR QUE ESTO ME PASA A MI LA MAS TIERNA DE TODAS?- grito mientras corría y unos ríos de lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

- Maldición, esa desgraciada¿Dónde esta?- se dijo a si mismo buscando a la demonio, no logro encontrarla así que se dedico a ayudar a su amiga- _Fira_- la bola de fuego quemo una enorme bola de nieve que se dirigía hacia ella, mientras Selphie utilizaba sus chacos para desviar los trozos de hielo que intentaban golpearla.

La nieve empezaba a alcanzarla y ella no corría lo suficientemente rápido como para evadirla. Squall alzo su mano y…

_- FULGOR- _un enorme rayo de calor derritió una enorme cantidad de nieve, la suficiente como para darle ventaja a Selphie.- ¡donde demonios te escondes, cobarde?- Selphie sigue corriendo aun que parece alistar un ataque.

- ¿Me llamaste cariño?- dijo Selphie- D.

- ¡Tu y yo, ahora!- dijo saltando sobre ella y atacándola.

_- Sei ko ki-_ su cuerpo brillo y le lanzo mucha bolas de energía, las cuales Squall logro evitar con facilidad. Salto y se lanzo sobre ella.

_- Lionheart- _y con ese ataque logro derrotar a la demonio. Justo en ese instante Selphie se detuvo y lanzo un ataque- _EL FINAL- _una luz cubrió todo el lugar y la nieve desapareció- uf, eso estuvo cerca.

Ambos llegaron al Jardín de Trabia y allí Selphie le sonrió a todos y hubo abrazos y toda esa mierda sentimental.

- Squall, bien por ella, como sea tengo irme de aquí- en ese momento la Selphie-D aparece a sus espaldas.

- TU NO MA VAS A DERROTAR.

- SUFICIENTE, DEMONIO- Metatron volvió a aparecer de la nada- SABES MEJOR QUE NADIE QUE SI TE ENFRENTAS A SQUALL APENAS DURARAS UNOS MINUTOS- la demonio lo miro desafiante- Y SABES QUE SI ME ENFRENTAS DURARAS SOLO UNAS MILESIMAS DE SEGUNDO, ASI QUE DESISTE DE UNA BUENA VEZ- la demonio tembló de miedo y se esfumo, luego Metatron le dijo a Squall que lo acompañase al Jardín de Trabia.

Una vez alli encontraron a Selphie llorando muy fuertemente:

-¡Squall, tonto, eras mi amigo¿¡como pudiste hacernos esto!

- Selphie…

- Squall¿alguna vez has llorado?- le pregunto Metatron.

- Si, pero de felicidad.

- Bien, pues debes saber que llorar es purgar la pena, es hidratar todo el miedo que hay en ti, es sudar la angustia que llena, es llover tristeza para poder ser feliz- dijo Metatron mirando (bueno mirando no, pues los esqueletos no tienen ojos) a Squall- para eso Dios creo el llanto.

Dicho esto Squall cerro sus ojos y dejo salir una lagrima.

------------------------------

Disclaimer: El verso dicho al final le pertenece al grupo musical Mago de Oz en una de sus canciones, a la vez los nombres de "tecnicas" o de personajes no me pertenecen.

Espero que les alla gustado.


	3. Irvine Estampida: el huracán humano

Autor: ningun personaje me pertenece y talves tarde un tiempo en volver a escribir otro.

------------------------------------

3- Irvine Estampida: el huracán humano.

El buen caballero, Irvine Kineas, viajaba felizmente a través del desierto en un tren que esperaba lo llevase a una colonia Galbadiana del desierto. Mientras viajaba en la parte trasera del tren, tocaba una melodía muy a lo _Cowboy _y miraba el paisaje, al menos hast que:

- YA DEJA DE HACER ESE INFERNAL RUIDO, PENDEJO- le gritaron a Irvine desde los asientos traseros y le tiran una bota que lo golpea justo en la nuca.

- ¡SI NO TE GUSTA¿¡POR QUE NO ME QUITAS LA armonica…?- un enorme hombre peludo y feo aparece y le arrebata la armonica de la mano, se la mete en la boca, la mastica y escupe clavos.- jeje, solo bromeaba, jeje.

- …este tipo siempre se busca problemas el solo- dijo Squall el cual estaba flotando y mirando con un tanto de sarcasmo a Irvine- bueno, si una chica se enoja con el e intenta matarlo, voy a hacer el mínimo esfuerzo por salvarlo.

- Bueno, al menos podria hacer algo para evitar que grandulones como ese se irriten, son personas como este Irvine (se los dejo a su imaginación) Kineas las que hacen mi trabajo mas sencillo- dijo Metatron con un tono de gracia.

Irvine saca una hoja de papel:

- Las rosas son rojas y el cielo azul, yo te quiero…¿Selphie?- Squall se dio cuenta de que era un poema para Selphie lo que Irvine tenia en la mano.

- Si, si me¿si me rió se da cuenta?

- No, eres un fantasma¿recuerdas?

- BWAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

- Selphie, yo te quiero amar y… CARAJO¿¡POR QUE SOY TAN MALO PARA EXPRESAR MIS SENTIMIENTOS A SELPHIE?- grito Irvine y todos los huéspedes del tren lo miraron con tonos de burla- SELPHIE, MI AMOR, QUISIERA EXPRESARTE TODO MI CARIÑO, DICIENDOTE QUE ERES LA LUZ AL FINAL DE ESTE OSCURO TUNEL QUE LLAMO VIDA QUE ERES LA ULTIMA BOTELLA DE AGUA EN EL DESCIERTO, QU ENO SOLO PUEDO DECLARARTE MI AMOR POR FRASES SUCIAS COMO SIEMPRE HAGO, TE AMO, TE AMO SELPHIE TILMIT- una asafata llega donde Irvine- Señor¿podira mantener silencio?.

- Claro que puedo, cariño- unos corazoncitos se dibujaron en sus ojos- Guardare todo el silencio del mundo si tu…(le dice algo al oido)- la azafata lo mira enojada- PERVERTIDO- le da una cachetada tan fuerte que saca chispas en las mejillas y deja su mano pintada en su cara.

- Como iba diciendo, de ESO, no lo voy a salvar- dijo Squall mirándolo con mucha burla.

Unos sujetos al final del pasillo lo observan, estos llevaban uniformes del ejercito de Galbadia, eran BIGGS Y WEDGE.

- Biggs¿ese no es el tipo que ayudo a esos traidores a escapar de la prisión?

- ¿Te refieres a aquel marica con pelo largo?

- Si, creo que este seria el momento ideal para vengarnos de el, digo no tiene a sus amigos para defenderse.

- No, esa es una mala idea- dijo sin despegar su mirada del menú- pero este seria el momento ideal para vengarnos de el, digo no tiene a sus amigos para defenderse.

- Bien, por fin utilizaremos las torretas de seguridad del tren.

Pasadas unas horas Irvine escucho el sonido de una muchacha acercarse a el:

- te veré en el techo de la bóveda, guapo- dijo la mujer, que de echo era Wedge disfrazado de chica.

Irvine no perdió tiempo y corrió al techo del tren en donde espero un timpo y…

- TE TENEMOS- Wedge y Biggs aparecen de la nada con un par de torretas enormes y dispararon a toda velocidad.

Irvine corrió como tonto (aun así demostrando una enorme destreza) esquivando todas las balas, en un momento el fuego de ambas armas se cruzo e hizo que Irvine saltase y una ves en el aire saco su file, a una velocidad inhumana disparo a ambas metralletas y con solo 2 balas derribo ambas torretas.

- ¿CREES QUE ESTO ES EL FIN?- grito Biggs sacando una granada y lanzándosela- SI- lo mismo hizo Wedge.

Irvine solo tuvo que saltar dar una vuelta en aire, agarrar ambas granadas con las manos opuestas (atrapo la granada derecha con izquierda y viceversa) y lanzarselas de vuelta y observar como ambos salian volando por los aires.

- bueno, eso fue divertido- dijo Irvine un tanto cansado.

- ¿Acaso era eso de lo que…?- pregunto Squall.

- Nop, es algo peor, debes esperar mas tiempo- dijo Metatron.

El tren se detuvo y Irvine se bajo con una sonrisa en su boca, tomo su carta y camino por todas las calles preguntando por un tal _Nicolas "Capilla", _todas las personas le decian lo mismo acerca de el, que había muerto y todo eso.

--…diablos¿ahora que hago,_ Capilla_ era quien debia ayudarme con este poema – dijo Irvine un tanto enojado.

- te diré que puedes hacer, MORIR- Biggs y Wedge reaparecieron dentro de un tanque Galbadiano.

- Squall, AHORA- grito Metatron.

El tanque disparo una ráfaga de fuego a Irvine, el cual logro evadir pero con unas cuantas quemaduras. Squall logro notar que ambos (Biggs y Wedge) tenian los ojos en blanco total, algo los estaba poseyendo.

- MUERETE KINEAS, MUERETE- grito una voz malevola que salia de la boca de Biggs y otra de la Wedge.

- Maldición- Irvine alta y como en cámara lenta los derribo a ambos con solo 2 balas pero, una bola de fuego ya se dirigía hacia el.

- Irvine, no- Squall voló lo mas rápido que pudo y utilizando el_ sablepistola _intento desviar el tiro, pero fue inútil, el sable traspaso el proyectil como si fuese de niebla.

- Demonios- unas risas se escucharon dentro de los cuerpos de los soldados, Squall se apresuro, se lanzo sobre ellos y unas pequeñas criaturas del tamaño de una bola de tenis salieron de sus cabezas, las dos eran iguales pero ambas tenían peinados iguales a los de Zell y Irvine.

- Ustedes dos¿son las versiones demoníacas de Irvine y Zell?

Sip-ese maldito de Mundos me quito el trabajo y no pude eliminar a Zell y ahora ambos obtendremos nuestros antiguas formas para poder volver a causar dolor-dijeron las criaturitas.

- Como sea, ustedes dos van a volar- dijo lanzándolas hacia las bolas de fuego del tanque y estas funcionaron como escudos humanos para Irvine, este se percato de lo sucedido y disparo una bala que destruyo las armaduras de Biggs y Wedge y con la sexta bala que disparo, logro introducirla dentro del canon del tanque y este exploto solo en cuestión de segundos.

Todos los habitantes de el pueblo hicieron una gran fiesta y se reunieron para celebrar la gran victoria de _HURACAN HUMANO_, Irvine.

- Parece que todo termino- dijo Squall sonriendo cuando vio que Selphie (la cual siempre llega a donde haya una fiesta).

- Selphie, me gustaría…poder decirte lo mucho que me gustas, tomarte de la mano y decirte lo dulce que es tu rostro y lo maravillosa que es tu voz, decirte solo tu me has cautivado pese a mi extremas actividades de mujeriego, que solo a ti realmente e amado, poder gritarle al mundo QUE TE AMO, PODER SUSURRARTE LO MUCHO QUE QUIERO QUE TE QUEDES A MI LADO Y DECIRTE TODAS LAS PALABRAS MAS BELLAS DEL MUNDO SOLO PARA PODER TERMINAR DICIENDOTE QUE NINGUNA DE ELLAS ES TAN BELLA COMO TU, SELPHIE TILMIT, TE AMO- dijo Irvine

- Yo, también te amo Irvine Kineas- dijo Selphie que se encontraba justo detrás de el- TE AMO- dijo esta y no le dio tiempo de responderle ya que se le tiro encima y le dio un gran beso en la boca que duro poco aun que mucho en su mente.

- Squall, pero que tierno…como sea, ya vamonos, es repulsivo ver besarse a tus amigos- dijo Squall intentando no mirar.

- Squall, deberías sentirte feliz, de que tienes a Rinoa, ella es muy especial¿sabes, pues de entre todos los regalos que se han dado a la humanidad, es el amor el mas grande de ellos- dijo Metatron.

- Estoy de acuerdo, pero ya dejemos de ver esto, es asqueroso- de repente todo el escenario se oscureció y un hombre apareció de la nada.

- Me llamo _Nicolas Capilla_, joven Leonhart, debo advertirle sobre sus tareas como fantasma, debe tener cuidado cuando se enfrente a usted mismo, podría liberar a Alastor y a Lilith- y dicho esto desapareció.

Cuando Squall volvio en si, se pregunto que fue lo que habia sucedido.

-------------------------------------------------------

Nota: espero que les allá gustado, envíen sus reviews buenos y una que otra critica constructiva. Muchas gracias a rinoaangelo por enviarme los nombres en español (pase a que no los utilice en este capi los uso en el otro), algun dia las compañias de juegos enviaran versiones en español a America Latina, hasta entonces, gracias.


	4. Shaman Rey

4- Ritual de iniciación.

Era una noche oscura y muchas personas estaban bailando entorno a una fogata. Las mujeres gritaban y danzaban, los hombres golpeaban y corrían. En el centro de la fogata se podía observar dos figuras de un hombre y una mujer, estos dos tenian las palabras: **_xéexet'al Aldaris, loom Metatron, wáay Squall, halach wíinik Alastor, halach wíinik Lilith._**

Squall se preguntaba ¿donde estaba¿que estaban haciendo¿quien son esos Alastor y Lilith? De repente, una gran luz lo ilumino a Squall y habia reaparecido dentro del Lagunamow (gracias otra vez rinoangelo).

-Ya era hora- dijo Metatron mirando a Squall despertandose.

-¿Por que no me dijiste que los muertos también soñamos?

-Por que nunca preguntaste- dijo Metatron observando a la cabina del piloto- Bueno, te toca salvar a ese par, Sus nombres son Quistis (pregúntenle al creador del juego cual es su verdadero apellido) Trepe y Seifer (¿pusieron atención a lo que escribí en el ultimo?) Almasy. De acuerdo con el expediente ellos no se…

-SEIFER GRANDISIMO CABRON, YA DEJA DE TOCAR ESE BOTON- grito una muy mal humorada Quistis.

-NI TU NI NADIE ME DICE QUE HACER¿POR QUE NO ME QUEDE CON MIS AMIGOS EN LUGAR DE VENIR CONTIGO A ESTA ESTUPIDA MISION?- se escucho a Seifer gritando en la cabina de mando.

-A TI TE OBLIGARON A VENIR, ESTUPIDO, ADEMAS SOY LA QUE TIENE EL RANGO MAS ALTO ASIQ UE RESPETA A LA INSTRUCTORA, IMNBECIL.

-CALLATE, TONTA CABEZA DE GALLINA.

- ¿A QUIEN LE DICES CABELLA DE GALLINA, PERRO INMUNDO?.

- A TI, BUENA PARA NADA- grito Seifer.

- Mina'an Yaakun- dijo Metatron.

- ¿Qué quiere decir eso?- pregunto Squall.

- Quiere decir "falta de cariño". Noto una gran chispa en los dos, pero ninguno parece acceder a escuchar a la chispa.

- Si…claro, como sea, dime¿es obligatorio salvar a ambos?- dijo recordando haber pensado en lo divertido que seria ver morir a Seifer.

- Si quieres alejarte del infierno, si- Metatron abandona la escena como si fuera humo.

Squall solo tuvo que esperar y esperar y esperar y escuchar esas maldita discusión que ya le daba dolor de cabeza. Squall le pareció mirar como Quistis abandono la cabina y salio de la habitación.

- MALDITO SEIFER, COMO ME PONE LOS NERVIOS ESE DESGRACIADO.

- Ja, parece que siertas cosas nunca cambian- dijo Squall.

Se olle un ruidito como de campana al fondo del pasillo.

- ¿Qué es ese ruido?- dijo Quistis- mas le vale que no sea el intentando asustarme.

Squall se adelanto y al final logro ver a una mujer con pequeñas alitas de murciélago en la parte trasera de su cabeza y con otras saliendole de la frente.

- TÚ¿eres el demonio de Quistis?

- Si- dijo la demonio llorando.

- ¿Por que lloras?

- Por que estas muerto, ella y yo estamos conectadas por nuestros sentimientos, ella trajo a Seifer para olvidar tu muerte. Las discusiones que tiene con el la ponen muy feliz, ella lo quiere pero no dice nada.

- Que bonito- grito Quistis con lagrimas en sus ojos y empezó a correr hacia al precipicio.

- ¿Que demo…?

- Voy a matarla para que deje esa tristeza de una buena vez. En el infierno no existe el amor, ella podrá vivir en paz ahí.

Quistis corria hacia el precipicio pensando que estaba viendo un hermoso paisaje de flores y con su amado en el centro llamandola.

- ¡Seifer, espera, ya voy!

- ¡Quistis no, detente!- dijo Squall.

- No puedes interponerte en su felicidad- dijo la Quistis- D- _Seifer posesiona este látigo- _un Seifer enorme lleno de venas resaltadas apareció de la nada y se convirtió en una bola gris, entro dentro del látigo y lo convirtió en un arma muy vistosa.

Quistis-D ataco con su látigo y con cada golpe de este producía una pequeña llamarada, Squall se cubría de los ataques con su sablepistola. Se lanzo contra el demonio y la embistió, levanto su mano y apunto hacia Quistis.

_- FLOTAR_- la magia atino justo a tiempo evitando que Quistis fuera al precipicio.

- NO- la Quistis-D le ataco con su latigo pero Squall logro evitar el ataque y le lanzo un…

_- SUMMUN_ (gracias de nuevo)- el ataque desposeyó el látigo y dejo inconsciente a la demonio.

El Seifer demonio miro Squall y después corrió hacia la cabina del piloto como si fuese un toro. Squall se lanzo sobre el y le empezó a acuchillar pero el demonio lo lanzo al suelo con facilidad, este embistió a Squall con tanta fuerza que lo dejo tendido en el suelo con sus manos sobre su pecho.

- QUIERO PELEAR CON ESE SEIFER, NI TU NI NADIE LO VA A EVITAR- dijo el Seifer-D

Mientras ese gigantesco mastodonte corría, Squall caía inconsciente en el suelo y empezaba a viajar a otro mundo a otra epoca:

- LEON, TRAIDOR A TU ESTIRPE¡COMO OSAS AYUDAR A ALDARIS EL ESPIRITU DE LA MUERTE Y A SU DISCIPULO METATRON, BUY BAK'- grito una mujer en traje de jueza.

- Hump, lo hice por que quiero que mueras Lilith. Tú no eres una mujer, las mujeres son bellas, inteligentes y astutas, tú no eres la diosa que Hyne creía que eras. Te has convertido en un demonio y quiero que te encuentre la justicia como le sucedió a Alastor después de todo _hoy la soberbia hizo violar tu valor y la avaricia lamió tu deshonor, cuanto duele sentir que uno esta perdido, que la amargura se folló a tu destino_ - dijo un hombre extremadamente parecido a Squall, la única diferencia era su ropa (como de campesino) y que el tenia el pelo largo.

- BUY BAK'- dijo la mujer apuntándole con el dedo- te condeno a que tu descendiente camine con la cicatriz de los malditos en su frente- la mujer golpeo la mesa en la que se encontraba y el hombre fue llevado a una habitación y ahí se quedo para ser torturado.

- Sahak Lilith, Sahak- dijo el hombre antes de entrar en la habitación.

Squall despertó, la nave estaba totalmente destruida y estaba en picada a caer sobre¿Quién sabe que cosa?.

- Maldición- dijo y se adelanto a la cabina de mando que estaba totalmente destruida.

Se escuchaban ruidos de combate viniendo del hangar de la nave.

¡Aléjate!- grito Seifer que peleaba con un monstruo que había entrado dentro de la nave.

- Demonio, ven que peleare contigo, cobarde- grito Squall para se escuchara en todos los pasillos.

- BIEN, SE MI OPONENTE- dijo el Seifer-D

Comenzó el combate y Squall corría en zigzag lanzándole _Firagas_, el monstruo recibió las bolas de fuego y las devoro, se puso en marcha como una locomotora y ataco a Squall, este logro evitar el ataque y se movió a su izquierda, levanto su sablepistola y utilizo su _SUMMUN_,la criatura quedo marcada de rasguños, esta se puso en pie y grito el nombre de un echiso: _Ultima_.

- Maldición- Squall se movió para todas partes intentando huir de esa explosión, pero esta cubrió toda la habitación.

Pasada la explosión, Seifer-D miro a ambos lados y se rio de su oponente.

- SOLO YO PUEDO CONMIGO MISMO- grito cantando victoria, cuando de repente…

- ¡No lo creo, bestia estupida!- grito un Squall que habia sido capaz de resistir la explosión.

- NO PUEDE SER- Squall de repente sintio calor en su interior y un par de alas plateadas crecieron en su espalda, como había sucedido con la Selphie-D- _SUMMUN_- esta vez el ataque si fue efectivo y el demonio sucumbió, Squall miro una flauta que este tenia en su mano, corrió hacia esta y la toco, el monstruo de repente se detuvo y voló fuera del Lagunamow.

- Si, huye llorón, que no te atrape por aquí nunca mas, JAJAJA- dijo Seifer con aire de grandeza.

-Todo después de lo sucedido, volvió a la normalidad.

- Seifer, gracias por salvarme- dijo Quistis un tanto avergonsada.

- Si, creo que tengo un "ángel" de la guarda- dijo Seifer.

- …como sea- dijo Squall.

- Bueno, ya van 4- dijo Metatron mientras aparecía de la nada.

- Metatron, dime¿Quiénes son Alastor y Lilith?

- …- Metatron parecía impactado por la mención de ambos nombres- Alastor era el padre del tiempo y Lilith la madre tierra, sin embargo querian mas poder y hicieron un pacto con el lado oscuro, hicieron guerra a las fuerzas del mundo espiritual, aplastaron a las armadas del inframundo, pero cuando llegaron al cielo, fueron destruidos y enviados al infierno, yo luche en la guerra junto con mi maestro Aldaris, la antigua "parca"- hace un tiempo- COMO ODIO ESE MALDITO APODO, ESTUPIDOS HUMANOS, DIOS, EN SERIO, QUE CLASE DE RETRASADO ME PONE UN NOMBRE TAN ESTUPIDO, LO ODIO. CARAJO, SE SUPONE QUE DEBEN LLAMARME M-E-T-A-T-R-O-N, "PERO NO", LA PARCA ES MAS SENCILLO PARA NOSOTROS LOS MORTALES Y…

- ¿Vas a seguir la historia?

- Si, bueno una vez en el infierno pactaron con sus versiones demoníacas y se fusionaron para poder huir, una vez en el mundo humano, fueron capturados y encarcelados de por vida.

- Bien¿Que es Bay Buk'?

- Quiere decir cicatriz en "Sabio"¿como sabes todo esto?

No lo se- dijo mientras se tocaba la cicatriz de su frente.

--------------------------------------

Nota: Espero que no les moleste que la historia se vaya poniendo un poco mas oscura y ojala les este gustando hasta ahora. Gracias y envien sus reviews.


	5. La que vende su alma

5- Artemisa y su pacto…

Squall se encontraba sobre el jardín de Balamb flotando como siempre, sin embargo esta vez no paraba de recapacitar lo que había visto, ese tal Leon, era igual a el, algo muy extraño sucedía en todo esta misión, el fantasma de Nicolás ya lo había dicho antes: "Alastor y Lilith…"

- ¿Qué demonios quiere decir?- dijo Squall poniendose sus manos sore su cabeza en desesperación.

- Squall, ya deja de preocuparte por eso- dijo el esquelotudo Metatron, que nuevamente había reaparecido de la nada- hoy tendrás que utilizar hasta la ultima gota de sudor, pues, solo te queda una "amiga".

- Si, Rinoa…

El esqueleto asintió con la cabeza y le entrego una dirección.

- este lugar es el cementerio donde te tienen enterrado, viaja alla y ya sabras que hacer.

Squall no perdió tiempo y viajo a una dirección extraña, que parecía quedar en una isla lejos de Balamb, en una isla donde la tierra y el infierno, se unen. Una vez en la isla, Squall encontró lo que parecía ser una estatua suya levantando su sablepistola y parado sobre la cabeza de Artemisa, y sobre su cabeza, la entrada al cielo (el cual tenia Ángeles con forma de comida, de echo era comida alada).

- …- en la estatua los nombres de Selphie y Zell venían pintados como los fabricantes- ¿Quién, demonios, les dio permiso de hacer algo tan estupido?

- Lo mismo opino- dijo una voz femenina que parecía familiar.

- Artemisa…- dijo Squall agarrando su arma con mas fuerza- tu eres el demonio de Rinoa.

- ¿Como lo…?

- Solo tuve que mirarte a la cara la primera vez, de alguna forma sabia que eras algo oscuro- dijo Squall sin tan siquiera verla a la cara.

- Muy bien, cariño, pero¿que harás ahora?- dijo ella con una voz diferente, era la voz de…

- Rinoa…- Squall se dio la vuelta y pudo ver a Rinoa- ¡que le has hecho?

- Ja, yo soy Rinoa, siempre lo e sido, ahora hazme el favor de apartarte de mi camino, tengo un mundo por conquistar.

Squall no lo podia creer¿¿habia llegado tarde, ella la estaba posesionando eso era seguro, Rinoa jamás se comportaría como ella, o era posible que Rinoa hubiese tenido un ataque de ira o tristeza y que ella hubiese aceptado a Artemisa nuevamente en su corazon. Fuese lo que fuese, ella ubiera querido que Squall se enfrentara a Artemisa sin importar como ni cunado, así que Squall se lanzo al ataque y corto las ropas de Rinoa, la cual ahora era Artemisa.

- ¡COMO TE ATREVES?- grito Artemisa.

- CALLATE VIEJA INUTIL, HOY VOLVERAS A MORIR- grito Squall cegado por la ira.

Squall se lanzo al ataque nuevamente pero esta vez fue esquivado y ella ataco con su magia _Apocalipsis _, el cementerio estallo en pedazos y Squall noto que el cementerio se había echo pedazos, antes las magias invocadas en el mundo espiritual solo afectaban al mundo espiritual no al físico, sin embargo no pudo meditar sobre ello ya que nuevamente ella alzaba sus manos y le lanzaba la misma magia, esta vez Squall casi no logra evitar que esta la golpee y su pie queda completamente quemado. Notando su debilidad Artemisa lo mira y con una mano invoca su ataque _Juicio infernal_.

Un círculo de fuego rodea a Squall y esta pega un grito de dolor mientras su cuerpo se desvanece como si fuera polvo. Cuando abrió sus ojos logro observar un extraño lugar, era oscuro, caliente y frió, triste y lleno de rencor, se sentía, solo, como si la esperanza hubiese muerto, estaba solo.

- llegaste al nido de ba'alche- dijo una voz masculina que sonaba diabólica.

- Por fin, Artemisa cumplió con su trato- dijo una voz femenina igual de diabólica.

- ¿Dónde estoy?- se pregunto Squall sin bajar la guardia.

- Squall, sal de aquí- dijo Metatron que nuevamente había aparecido esta vez emitiendo una extraña aura dorada- estos dos son invencibles para ti, debes huir.

- Por lo normal no huyo, pero me doy cuenta de que son fuertes, incluso más que…

- Squall, debes irte, no dejes que Artemisa se quede con el cuerpo de Rinoa- dijo Metatron con su guadaña lista para la batalla.

- Gracias- Squall se va corriendo.

- Metatron, aun cuando intentes detenernos, sabes mejor que nadie con no podrás, si tu caes, Gaia (la sustituta de Lilith) y Cronos (ya deben imaginarse) caerán aun mas rápido, así que mejor usa tus fuerzas para…

- Callate, ba'aba'al- le dijo atacando a las dos figuras oscuras con su arma.

Mientras tanto Squall corría hacia una luz al final de un túnel y cuando entro, escucho el grito desgarrador de Metatron como si hubiese muerto. Squall no se detuvo y siguió corriendo hasta llegar al final.

- ¿Qué sucede…?- justo antes de que pudiera terminar esa frase, Artemisa fue expulsada del cuerpo de Rinoa.

Squall acababa de llegar pero esas figuras oscuras ya habían obtenido el alma de Artemisa, estos la miraron y luego miraron a Squall y le dijeron:

- Artemisa entrego su libertad a cambio de volver a este mundo…-dijo la voz masculina.

- Decidimos que si nos ayudaba a llegar al mundo mortal o al menos a escapar del abismo, le devolveríamos su libertad…- dijo la voz femenina.

- Tu, tienes las alas del ángel, esas alas solo pueden ser utilizadas por fantasmas que están dispuestos a todo a cambio de los demás, jamás pensé en volver a ver a uno desde, Leon- dijo la voz masculina- tu eres su descendiente, esa cicatriz lo comprueba…

- Echa por tu rival, igual que yo lo fui para el…-dijo la voz femenina.

- El sable, las alas, el arma y la habilitada, te las dio un ángel, ese ángel era Aldaris…

- Ya cállense y peleen.

Las dos criaturas se lanzaron sobre el y como si fueran a la velocidad de la luz, lo desarmaron y le rompieron sus brazos, Squall grito de dolor, una de ellas se lanzo sobre el y rompió la pierna izquierda y la otra la derecha, Squall ya no podía mover ni un músculo, esas criatura lo atacaban con ferocidad y el estaba indefenso ante ellas, era un descenso rápido al infierno. Rinoa se puso en pie y se rasco la cabeza, esta miro a todas pariese y se pregunto:

- ¿Dónde estoy?- ella después miro a un Squall muy lastimado y grito- SQUALL

- Rinoa…¡pudiste verme!

Un par de alas doradas crecieron en su espalda y de repente una luz intensa irradio todo el cementerio, las criaturas intentaron huir, pero fueron fulminadas por la extraña luz. Justo entonces el alma de Artemisa se libero y fue a dar al infierno. Mientras Squall batía sus alas, Rinoa se le acerco y le robo un beso al fantasma, entonces el desapareció y sus alas también.

- Impresionante- dijo Metatron- tus alas de ángel tuvieron su máximo poder, muy pocos lo han logrado.

- ¿Entonces estoy vivo?- dijo Squall ya que sus alas habían desaparecido del todo.

- Si, has salvado a todos tus amigos, estas oficialmente vivo- dijo la muerte mientras tachaba su nombre de su libro.

Squall solo tenia que caminar a su tumba y entrar a su cuerpo, pero, algo no estaba bien, no podía entrar a su cuerpo, fue entonces que recordó lo que dijo el fantasma Nicolás: "Al enfrentarse a usted mismo…"

- Metatron…- dijo Squall de espaldas- muéstrame tu verdadera forma.

- Tu sabes que soy un esqueleto sin esta capucha- sijo Metatron con un tono de voz parecido al de Squall.

- Dijiste que tenia que salvar a mis amigos durante esta semana, hoy es sabado y e salvado a todos los destinados a morir, pero, solo yo e muerto y aun así no lo e echo y solo yo no me e encontrado con mi versión demoníaca- dijo Squall con su sablepistola en mano- muéstrame tu verdadera forma.

- Jaja, así que ya lo descubriste- dijo Metatron con una voz igual a la de Squall, mientras ponía su mano en su capucha.

Metatron se quito la capucha y revelo al ser demoníaco que Squall no había enfrentado: a si mismo.


	6. Xulub éek’hoch’e’en

Dissclaimer: Ningun nombre me pertenece ni ningun juego ni nada de nada.

6- Xulub éek'hoch'e'en.

Metatron había lanzado su capucha por los aires, revelando la verdad sobre el, el era el demonio personal de Squall, era igual en todo, la misma cara, voz, ojos, incluso la misma cicatriz, no había nada que Squall tuviese que el no tuviese.

- Si quiero vivir debo…

- Derrotarte…

- ¿Como lo…?

- Sabia…- el se rie- yo se todo sobre ti, yo soy tu versión mas oscura, soy el deseo, lo mas oscuro que hay en ti (VIVA MAGO DE OZ, CABRONES).

- Bien, en ese caso…- Squall se lanzo y le ataco activando su gatillo, este genero una explosión, sin embargo esta ya había sido bloqueada- ¿Cómo?

- Ya te lo dije, yo soy igual a ti.

Squall no perdió tiempo y le ataco nuevamente con un gatotsu (o como se diga), pero este fue bloqueado con facilidad, el demonio levanto el brazo y lo golpeo en la cabeza, Squall callo adolorido con un enorme chichón en su cabeza.

- Vamos, esto no es un reto…- dijo el Squall-D.

Nuevamente nuestro "héroe", se puso en pie y le ataco lanzándole cuchilladas y sablazos, los cuales fueron fácilmente evadidos, era como si ese monstruo simplemente estuviese jugando con el. Squall levanto sus brazos y con un grito su sablepistola brillo y enorme rayo de luz surgió de el arma, el rayo parecía parte de la hoja, lanzo el sable verticalmente (ya deben de saber cual ataque es) y este al hacer contacto con el Squall-D exploto.

La nube de polvo se iba desapareciendo y el muy cansado Squall sonrió al ver que no había ni una alma en pie en ese lugar, hasta que…

- ¿eso es todo?- dijo una voz idéntica a la de Squall- de ser así, no tienes oportunidad conmigo- levanto sus brazos y con el sable en mano dijo- SUMMUN- el sable también empezó a brillar y libero sobre Squall una enorme descarga de espadados que el no pudo evitar.

El ataque fue tan potente que lo empujo contra una pared y tumbarla con su propio peso, el Squall-D se le acerco con una mirada triunfal y le dijo:

- hump, eres débil, cuando entre en tu cuerpo podré hacer muchas maldades- sonríe y se relame- ¿Qué pensaría Rinoa si la engañas con todas las mujeres que conoces¿Qué pensaría Quistis si matas s todos tus amigos y ella lo presencia¿Qué pensaría Ellone si inicias una pequeña relación incestuosa con ella¿Qué pensaría Laguna, si destruyes todas las naciones del mundo¿Qué pensaría Cid y Edea, si destruyes sus tan preciados Jardines. Si, me voy a divertir.

Squall sintió que el mundo se había acabado y no pudo permitir dejar salir una lagrima, era impotente ante este monstruo, fue entonces que se dio cuenta que Rinoa estaba allí, a su lado, llorando igual que el. Mientras la miraba llorar, noto que a ella también le habían crecido las alas del ángel, logro sacar fuerzas y se puso en pie, tomo su sablepistola y se lanzo al ataque. La criatura quiso burlarse de el, pero antes de abrir la boca Squall le había dado una cuchillada justo en la espalda.

- ¡Como?

- Tú no eres igual a mí, yo soy completamente diferente…- dijo y ambos se lanzaron al combate las cuchilladas y espadazos se repartieron entre los dos, mas ninguno pudo herirse de gravedad. Ambos corrieron contra si mismos y gritaron:

- SUMMUN- los choques del filo de ambas hojas provocaron chispas que reaccionaron creando un incendio, aun así se notaba la clara superioridad de Squall en el combate.

- Ya veo, si no puedo descubrir tus movimientos, te mostrare tus temores…- levanto su mano y de repente la imagen de Rinoa completamente muerta apareció delante de Squall.

La imagen mostraba a Rinoa completamente torturada y semidesnuda, cubierta de sangre y a todos sus amigos, Zell, Selphie, Irvine, Quistis y Seifer; inmóviles como si estuvieran muertos. El lugar donde se encontraba estaba envuelto en llamas y un olor a muerte se alcanzaba a oler por todas partes. Squall sintió miedo, pánico, terror¿¿Quién haría algo tan horrible, fue entonces que toco algo en sus manos, era espeso como el sirope, en cuanto miro lo que tenia, lo vio, era sangre, era la sangre de ellos y de repente estaba lleno de ella, su cara y cuerpo estaban untadas de sangre. Squall miro horrorizado esta imagen y corrió, mientras corría, logro observar los cuerpos miles de desconocidos y de conocidos, el grito y no paro hasta llegar a un lago. Allí se volvió a observar la cara y de repente, el reflejo en el agua le hablo y dijo:

- realmente, eres mi versión "buena", Squall- dijo el demonio- tu solo pudiste matar a toda esta gente- Squall no lo podía creer¿había perdido y el demonio se había posesionado con su cuerpo?- no tiene importancia lo que digas Squall, eres débil y siempre lo serás.

- Cállate, bestia estupida- dijo una voz que le sonó familiar.

- …Raine (¿la madre de Squall se llama así en la versión en español?), Raine Leonhart- el demonio disfrazado de Squall le dio la cara- veo que ahora si ERES UNA PERRA.

El perro de Rinoa, Angelo, estaba ahí hablando con la voz de aquella mujer con la Squall hablo solo una vez con el cuerpo de Laguna.

- Squall, este miedo tuyo no es nada, puedes vencerlo, ya no estas solo- dijo el perro y detrás de el, Ellone y Laguna hicieron su entrada.

- Hermano, ese demonio no te derrotara, lo e visto.

- Vamos Squall, no seas tonto, mataste a esa bruja de Artemisa, puedes desacerté de esa peste que tienes dentro.- dijo el dirigente del país mas moderno del mundo.

- Hijo, hazlo, e reencarnado con esta forma para estar junto a ti.

Squall se puso en pie y levanto su sablepistola, lo puso en posición hacia si mismo y se lo clavo en el pecho (como suicidándose), mientras caía al suelo, ese mundo se desvanecía y entraba al mundo real, al mundo que el había abandonado. Al despertar, allí estaba su otro yo, con sable en mano, listo para el combate. Squall corrió hacia el y le ataco con todas sus fuerzas, las chispas del choque de sus armas salían como si fueran un par de herreros forjando espadas, el Squall-D se salto y en el aire levanto su mano y grito:

- ARTEMA- Squall levanto su mano y para contrarrestar su magia disparo otra.

- ARTEMA- las bolas de energía oscura se fusionaron provocando una explosión que cubrió toda la isla.

Ambos estaban en el suelo y muy dañados, pero aun asi se pusieron en pie y continuaron el combate, el Squall-D, se lanzo listo para golpearlo, pero Squall ya tenia lista una sorpresa.

- APOCALIPSIS- Squall le había robado esta magia a Artemisa antes de que su alma volviera al infierno.

Otra gran explosión golpeo al demonio y después de la nube de polvo, lo encontró tirado en el suelo, como si estuviese inconciente, le dio la espalda y camino a su tumba, justo en ese momento el Squall-D se puso en pie y con su mano extendida grito:

- JUICIO INFERNAL- el circulo de fuego volvió a cubrir a Squall y el perdió el balance, estaba muy mal herido.

Los dos estaban inmóviles en el suelo, sin poder moverse, estaban débiles y cansados. Squall no podía darse por vencido así que se puso en pie (igual que Squall-D) y ambos gritaron.

- SUMMUN- el ataque fue tan poderoso que una luz tan incandescente como el sol cubrió toda la isla y no se supo que paso durante ese combate.

Al terminar la luz, Squall triunfal entro en su cuerpo y llego al mundo humano, el físico y el de su amor.

- gracias, mamá. Papá, hermana…- y con una lagrima, unas costillas rotas, un brazo roto, unos cuantos dientes caídos y con una cicatriz nueva (que ya formaba la X) en su frente, dijo adiós a ese mundo espiritual.

Mientras Squall se alejaba, el Squall-D se puso en pie y sonriendo dijo:

- bueno, maestro¿lo e echo bien?- dijo el demonio mientras se quitaba pedazos de piel humana como si fueran piezas de ropa hasta quedar solo la calavera.

- Jajaja, por supuesto, ahora ese "lobo solitario", sabrá que nunca a estado solo, después de todo, ya enfrento a sus temores, a sus demonios y a salvado a todos sus amigos, jajaja, por supuesto que lo hiciste bien- dijo el ángel de piel morena que era obvio que se tratase de Aldaris.

- Cielos, gracias maestro la verdad es que fingir todo esto es realmente difícil- dijo Metatron mientras se ponía de nuevo la capucha- el realmente me venció, es mas fuerte de lo que esperaba.

- Jaja, así son los humanos, su poder no reside en cuantas "bolas de fuego" puedan lanzar, sino en que tan grande en su corazón.

Mientras los dos reían, en el mundo real Squall caía en los brazos de Rinoa y se daban un beso de pasión y después el le hablo a la oreja:

- nunca mas te volveré a abandonar, NUNCA.

EL FIN.

---------------------------------------------------------

Nota: Este es el final del Fic, espero que les halla gustado, envíen sus reviews. El idioma extraño que hablan algunos personajes es el Maya (idioma hablado por la mayoría de los indígenas de América Central). Hay muchos diccionarios de estos idiomas en internet, les recomiendo el de AULEX (que no me pertenece), es el mas completo.


End file.
